Every Month of Snowbert
by TercesTardis
Summary: A new Snowbert oneshot every month! May: Write a fanfiction based off of the song "The Cure" by Lady Gaga. (Prompt given by Write-To-You.)
1. September

**Hey, everyone! So, recently, some other Snowbert writers (me, Write-To-You, Irrevocably, ihateeverythingandbody, and radpineapple) joined together in a forum dedicated to Snowbert. In the forum, we give monthly prompts. This is one of the prompts for September, given by Irrevocably. **

_Two days ago..._

"See you tomorrow, Julian," said Caitlin, smiling.

"See you tomorrow." Julian paused. "Hey, do you want me to wait?"

Caitlin beamed. "Thanks. I'll only take a few minutes."

As the brunette began organizing her things, Cisco smirked. "So..."

Caitlin looked up. "What is it?"

"You and Julian seem close."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "We are. He's part of the team. We should help him feel welcome."

"No, I mean...close."

Caitlin crossed her arms. "Cisco, where is this going?"

"It's just that I've seen the way you look at him," explained Cisco. "And the way he looks at you."

Caitlin avoided his eyes. "I have to go. Julian is waiting for me outside."

Meanwhile, Julian was being confronted by Barry. "So, about Caitlin..." the speedster began.

"Yes?" Julian said impatiently.

"I've noticed that you guys have gotten pretty close lately," remarked Barry casually.

Julian eyed the other man warily. "Yes?"

"I was wondering how you feel about going on a blind date," mumbled Barry awkwardly.

There was an awkward silence. Julian blinked. "A blind date?"

"We can set you up, if we want," continued the speedster.

"No, thank you," the blonde said flatly as Caitlin emerged from the cortex. "I'm quite alright." He and Caitlin walked out.

"Bye, Barry," called the doctor.

"Bye, Caitlin," answered Barry. He smiled.

Cisco chuckled. "Ready?"

"Ready."

 _Present..._

"Are you ready for tonight?" Cisco asked.

Caitlin smiled. "Yeah. Let's go." The brunette was wearing a sleeveless blue dress up to her knees, with black heels making her look three inches taller.

After the two scientists left, Barry said, "So, Julian, doing anything tonight?"

"No," replied the blonde a bit sadly. He had invited Caitlin for some coffee, but she declined, saying she had plans with Cisco. He couldn't expect her to be available all the time, could he? She had a life. An actual life, that didn't revolve around him.

He wished he could say the same about himself.

"Cool. Do you want to grab some drinks?" Barry continued.

Julian nodded. "Sure."

A few minutes later, the two arrived at a bar that looked classy but not expensive. Jazzy music played softly in the background, with soft murmurs matching the music's volume. Julian raised his eyebrows. This bar was much nicer than where Team Flash usually hanged out.

"Hey, isn't that Caitlin and Cisco over there?" Barry said suddenly, as if he rehearsed that single sentence over and over.

Julian quickly glanced around the bar, before his eyes settled on a certain brunette with beautiful brown eyes, in a sleeveless blue dress and black heels. "Let's say hello," decided Julian immediately, striding to where Caitlin was sitting.

The doctor looked up from her conversation with Cisco. "Julian!" She stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Barry and I decided to go for some drinks, and we just spotted you here," replied Julian, grinning.

Caitlin grinned as well. "Want to sit down?"

"Sure!" Julian exclaimed. He looked around. "I'll just find Barry and - " The Brit was interrupted as his phone's screen lit up with a text from Barry.

 _Hey julian. I set u up anyway :) see u tom_

On Caitlin's phone, a similar text from Cisco lit up her screen.

 _Kill me later please. have fun first :)_

Julian replied with:

 _Oh no Allen YOU DID NOT! 😡😡😡_

Caitlin, however, ignored the text and sighed. "Guess we're stuck here."

Julian answered awkwardly, "Well, it's not so bad."

Caitlin smiled again. "No, it's not," she agreed. "At least you're here."

They both sat down together, in silence. Not the awkward silence you experience on a first date where you both don't know what to say, but the comfortable silence where you don't need to fill the place with words.

After a few minutes, Caitlin offered, "Do you want some drinks? It's on me."

"Yeah!" said Julian immediately, then collected himself and added, "No, no, I'll pay for it."

Caitlin laughed and ordered drinks anyway. She knew his favorite drink was a mild wine, since that was what he was accustomed to in his rich upbringing. For herself, she asked for some whiskey. Handing the blonde his drink, Caitlin said, "And since I ordered, I'll pay."

Julian stared at her. "This wine's expensive!"

"So?"

"I'll pay," stated Julian.

Caitlin took a sip of her whiskey. "We can argue about who will pay all night, or we can actually talk."

Julian decided to let this one slide. "So what do you want to talk about, Dr. Snow?"

For a split second, the brunette looked a bit nervous, chewing on her bottom lip. Then, she answered, "You."

An awkward pause filled the space between them. Caitlin's response was incredibly cheesy and cliché, but it still gave Julian a warm feeling in his chest.

When Julian didn't say anything, Caitlin took a deep breath. "You don't have to say anything, if you don't want."

Julian took a big gulp of his wine, hoping the alcohol would give him some temporary bravery. All it did was worsen the butterflies in his stomach. "No, no, it's fine," he said quickly. "Er, as you know, I was raised in a British family. We were wealthy and rich. They expected me to grow up. To be like them. But I was never fascinated about money. I was fascinated about where it came from. I was a scientist. And so I used my parents' money for training. I attended top universities, multiple seminars, until I was at the top. But then, my sister, Emma, died, and - " his voice cracked.

Caitlin slipped her hand into his. "Hey," she gently murmured. "It's OK. You don't have to say anything else."

Julian turned his baby blue eyes to her brown ones. "Thank you, Caitlin," he said. Then he smiled. "But enough about me. What about you?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "Well, when I was young, my father died - " She was cut off by a hug from a certain Brit.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Caitlin was certain those tears weren't there before. But she was definitely teary-eyed right now. She tried to blink them back. "Julian..."

"I am so sorry," repeated the blonde.

Burying her face into his arms, Caitlin murmured, "It's fine. It wasn't your fault."

The two broke from their hug, and instead, Caitlin rested her head on Julian's shoulder. After a few moments of silence, Julian said, "You know, we're in a pub. We should be having fun."

Caitlin smiled as she lifted her head. "You don't want to see me drunk."

"I wouldn't mind," responded Julian lightly.

Caitlin laughed as she took another sip. Maybe getting drunk wouldn't be such a bad idea, as long as Julian was there with her

 _4 hours later..._

Cisco and Barry raised their eyebrows at the sight of giggling Caitlin and a babbling Julian.

"They had fun," remarked Cisco dryly.

Barry laughed. "Come on. Let's get them home."

Caitlin suddenly burst out laughing hysterically. "You're so funny, Julian!"

Julian grabbed her hand. "So are you! I like you a lot, Caitlin!"

Caitlin's brown eyes shone. "Me too."

Barry and Cisco smirked at each other. They'd tell Caitlin and Julian about this when they finally started dating officially.

 **Thanks for reading! Please remember to review! Also, you can join our forum anytime! We welcome anyone! :-)**


	2. October

**The October prompt is here, people! This was given by The Tribute Initiate. She is awesome and such a talented writer. Be sure to check her out. **

**I would also like to dedicate this to the wonderful ihateeverythingandbody. She told us she may not be returning to FFN, so if you're a fan, I'm sorry...but don't give up hope! Forever is a long time. Hopefully she will come back ablazing with more amazing Snowbert stories. We miss you, Tarryn! :-)**

Caitlin was awakened by a knocking on the door. Quickly slipping into a robe and some comfy slippers, she made her way to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was a well-polished blonde with a nervous smile.

"Hey, Julian," the brunette greeted. "Come in."

Julian was visibly blushing as she took in the sight of Caitlin in a robe and white fluffy slippers. Her normally neat brown curls were messy and tousled from sleep. She had no make-up at all, and her brown eyes looked a bit drowsy from just waking up. What he saw was Caitlin Snow in her natural beauty. "Hey," he managed to get out, and stepped inside.

"Hold on, let me just fix myself up. Have you had breakfast?" Caitlin asked as she turned away and headed to the shower.

"Er, no. But, um, I've had a protein shake."

The doctor shook her head. "No. A good breakfast is vital to a healthy metabolism and a good day. Eat. There's some toast there, and milk. Sorry, I don't have tea, only coffee, but..."

"Coffee's fine," Julian assured her as he made his way to the kitchen.

Locating the toast, milk, butter, bacon, and other ingredients, the Brit set to work on making the best breakfast he could for the most beautiful woman in the world.

When Caitlin exited her bedroom, now fully-clothed, wearing make-up, and wringing her wet hair, a delicious smell wafted through the air. "Julian, what - " she stopped when she saw him by the frying pan, sprinkling pepper. "That smells delicious."

"Thank you," said Julian. "It's just a simple dish; French toast and some scrambled eggs on the side."

The brunette walked towards him and observed the contents of the pan over his shoulder. "It looks great, too."

"Almost done," the CSI said. He set out plates and utensils, as well as mugs. "Coffee?" he offered.

Caitlin beamed. "Thank you," she said gratefully as she took the coffee. It was a hectic day in S.T.A.R. Labs the day before, and she had gone to sleep very late at night.

The breakfast was the best Caitlin had in a long time. "This is amazing," she praised. "Where did you learn?"

"The maids taught me some simple dishes," explained Julian. "What about you?"

"I was never a good cook. It was always Ronnie," explained Caitlin.

Julian shrugged. "You had very good choices in the fridge."

The brunette chuckled. "That doesn't mean I know what to do with them."

After finishing and cleaning up, they began to prepare for the picnic. "I can't wait," rambled Julian. "The place we're going to is so cosy and rural. We're probably going to be alone! It's been so long since I've been out in some open air. I - "

"Julian," interrupted Caitlin, both annoyed and amused. "It's a one hour drive from here."

The blonde pouted adorably. "Oh, Caitlin. Do you have to be such a killjoy?"

"Look who's talking," laughed the brunette.

Julian slipped his hand into hers. "Let's have fun, just this once."

"We need to cook, first," the doctor pointed out.

The blonde smirked. "Who said that wouldn't be fun?"

Unsurprisingly, Julian put Caitlin in charge of salad. After all, she was a health freak (who was still obsessed with coffee and pizza pockets) and salad was easy. Right?

Um, no. Caitlin was still worried about the pesticides that might have contaminated the lettuce. She washed it way too many times. Julian glanced at her, chuckling slightly. "Cait, I think that's enough."

The brunette blushed cutely. "Oh. Right. OK. I'll start...making the salad, then."

The blonde nodded, grinning widely as he slipped the chicken in the oven. Caitlin Snow was adorable. Just adorable.

When both the chicken and the salad were finished, Julian prepared the mashed potatoes while he instructed Caitlin to lay out flour, eggs, the works. The doctor was somewhat worried. Would they bake?

Julian returned soon, looking over to see if Caitlin had done her relatively simple job properly. "Alright. Let's start."

"What are we making?" Caitlin asked.

"Scones," replied the Brit excitedly. "A classic recipe from my family."

Caitlin frowned as she read the recipe. "This looks pretty complicated."

"Don't worry," smiled the blonde. "We'll do this together."

Caitlin preheated the oven, as Julian poured the flour, salt, and baking powder. The brunette handed him the butter, and he rubbed in the mixture with his fingers.

"Good so far, right?" Julian asked.

Caitlin hesitantly agreed.

Then, the CSI instructed her to add the sugar. Reading from the recipe, Caitlin was utterly confused. It said to stir it in with a flat-bladed knife. OK, firstly, how do you stir in sugar, and secondly, how do you stir with a flat-bladed knife?

Regardless of her questions, Caitlin attempted to follow the instructions.

It didn't end well. After a few minutes, Julian returned holding a jug of heated milk, to find that the adorable brunette had the mixture scattered all over the counter and her clothes. He couldn't help but laugh. "Need some help?"

Caitlin groaned good-naturely. "Please." The blonde set down the milk, and Caitlin could smell vanilla and lemon juice tinting the normal scent of milk. Julian demonstrated how to properly mix it. Then, he added the milk and mixed it even more. Caitlin watched him, impressed.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Julian questioned, indicating the dough.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you still trust me."

"Of course," chuckled Julian. "I will always trust you." He taught her how to gently place the dough on the tray. Caitlin flushed as she tried to ignore how close they were when they worked, and how often their hands brushed. Finally, they shaped the scones, brushed it, and it was plunged in the oven.

The two collapsed in the couch tiredly. The brunette gently lay her head on his shoulder. They lay in silence for a few minutes, then: "Blimey, this was harder than I remembered," joked the Brit.

Caitlin laughed softly. "That was probably because of me."

Julian shook his head. "No. To be honest, you just made it better."

Caitlin turned to him, her eyes wide. Her lips formed into a small smile. "Thanks, Julian."

It was only then when she realized how close their faces were. She could feel the CSI's breath, and see his gorgeous blue eyes that were currently sparkling. It seemed that he had realized how close they were, too. He flushed, and Caitlin just smiled.

The oven timer dinged, and broke their tension. They both looked away, blushing bright red. "I should...get the scones," muttered Julian.

Caitlin nodded. "I'll pack up."

Soon, they were ready to go. The car ride was incredibly awkward, neither one willing to even think about the almost-kiss. However, it was difficult to go one hour without speaking. After twenty minutes, Caitlin piped up, "So, how are things at the lab?"

Julian gripped on the steering wheel, desperately trying to keep his composure. He cleared his throat. "Not much has changed. I guess Allen thinks that since I know his little secret, I'll let him slip away, late, without consequence."

Caitlin smirked a bit. "Was he right?"

Julian rolled his eyes, and the uncomfortable air between them disappeared. "Maybe. But if he slacks off one more time, I swear.."

The brunette laughed. "I'll be sure to tell him that."

"Be sure you do," muttered Julian, before starting to smile again. "What about you?"

Caitlin sighed. "Oh, you know, usual. HR and Cisco being insufferable."

"Wait until they hear about that," teased the Brit.

Caitlin's eyes widened, as she pretended to be terrified. "No! Please! Cisco will find revenge in some way."

They pulled over to a field. It had short grass that was vibrant green. A few flowers dotted the area, giving the whole scene a few specks of pink, yellow, red, and purple. As they stepped out of the car, and Caitlin carried the basket, she set foot on a lovely place for their picnic. Up over head, the grey, overcast skies contrasted the color and made everything seem even brighter.

The two scientists strolled further, until they decided on a pretty spot that was clear of trees...and bugs, which the field had surprisingly many. A little creek flowed just beside them.

Julian and Caitlin laid everything out. The brunette poured out some coffee for the both of them, while the former set out the plates and meal.

When he set the scones down, they both eyed it longingly. "No," said Caitlin finally, as they both silently debated. "We're responsible adults. We can control ourselves."

Julian pouted. "But..."

The brunette shook her head. "Stop."

As they began to (regretfully) pile salad on their plates while (wistfully) looking at the scones, a rumble echoed through the sky. Caitlin frowned as she glanced up and saw the grey skies. Voluminous clouds were rolling towards them, accompanied by an occasional boom.

"Looks like the weather forecast wasn't quite right," remarked Julian.

Caitlin chewed her lip. "Maybe it's just going to skip over us?"

As a final rumble punctuated her sentence, one raindrop lightly slid down the basket. Soon, others followed. It turned into a drizzle. Caitlin sighed. "Oh. I guess not."

"It's just light..." tried Julian.

They really needed to stop jinxing it. A flash of lightning; then thunder. The rain poured relentlessly on the scientists. Caitlin yelped in surprise, and attempted to cover herself with her arms.

"Caitlin!" Julian's voice called to her. "Run!" He tossed her her coat. She fumbled with it and slipped it on. The brunette helped Julian cram everything back into the basket. The blonde had already put his jacket on, and togther they made their way to the car

"Now I regret parking so far," muttered the blonde under his breath. Caitlin shivered and nodded.

"Well, who knew the rain would be this bad?"

They could hear the rain thumping on the soil of the field, making it mush beneath her feet. Caitlin knew for a fact that her hair was ruined, and her shoes would probably stained with brown.

"Almost there," encouraged Julian. Caitlin could barely make out the outline of a car. They stumbled towards it, clinging onto each other in case one slips.

They finally reached the car. Julian thrust the basket into Caitlin's arms, and as the brunette stood there impatiently, her arms wrapped around their picnic basket, Julian tried each key on his key ring. Caitlin was shivering by the time the Brit unlocked it. He flung himself inside the car, and Caitlin stood hesitantly, aware that she was sopping wet and would probably ruin the car seats.

"Caitlin, what are you waiitng for?" Julian asked. He pulled his jacket off and threw it in the backseat.

"I'm soaking wet," stated Caitlin.

Julian raised his eyebrows. "All the more reason you should come in." He reached out and yanked the brunette inside.

She was shivering badly. Julian slipped her out of her coat, and shoved the picnic basket in the backseat as well. After a few minutes, Julian said, "I'm sorry about this."

Caitlin didn't answer for some time, and the blonde was worried she was giving him the silent treatment. The brunette turned up the heater and replied, "Don't worry, it's not your fault."

Julian sighed in relief, and they lapsed into silence again. He was freezing and soaked. "Are you OK?"

Caitlin barely nodded. "Yeah. How about you?"

Julian looked at the doctor closely. He could see that she was shivering, and ignored her question. "Aren't you cold?"

Caitlin shook her head mutely.

The blonde turned to look at her. Her brown curls were wet and stuck to her forehead. Her makeup was smudged, and her clothes were soaked. Water dripped off her skirt, plopping on the seat like dew on a leaf. Somehow, she was still beautiful.

He slipped his hand into her cold one. Caitlin looked up with a questioning gaze. Then, happiness was reflected in her eyes, and her mouth stretched into a smile. "Hey," she said softly, as if sensing his guilt. "This doesn't have to be a disaster."

"I'm sorry, Caitlin," sighed Julian. "It's just...we've put so much into preparing this, and now that it's being ruined - "

"It's not your fault," the brunette interrupted gently. "Hey, you can't control the weather. I know you didn't want this to happen."

Julian shook his head. "But - "

"No buts," Caitlin smiled. She reached into the back and opened the picnic basket. Then, she handed the thermos over to Julian. "Coffee?"

Julian smiled. "Thanks."

Caitlin salvaged some dry cups from the basket, and poured them coffee. They both sipped it, thankful for the warmth that now radiated from both their bodies. "You know, we'll probably get a cold after this," smirked the brunette jokingly.

Julian shrugged. "Want to go sit in the back? It's much roomier."

Caitlin nodded and they both crawled to the back, throwing the coats to the front. Finally not being separated by the controls of the car, they cuddled, sharing each other's body heat. Julian's arm went around Caitlin's shoulders, and Caitlin had her head buried in the crook of his neck. Every once in a while, one raised their head to take a sip of the thankfully still warm coffee. Julian reached into the picnic basket and gave Caitlin the plastic container filled with salad. "Care to share with me?"

Caitlin grinned as she took a fork and dug into the salad. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," answered the blonde, shoving the salad into his mouth.

When they had finished, Julian opened the chicken. Both sharing a piece and occasionally taking a bite of the mashed potatoes, it was one of the best meals in both of their lives.

"Julian, this is delicious," sighed Caitlin blissfully.

Julian smiled as he pulled her closer towards him. "Yes, don't you think? And you know, you helped me."

"You did most of it," protested Caitlin.

Julian kissed the top of her head. "You definitely helped."

Then, seemingly remembering something, Caitlin scrambled to retrieve something from the picnic basket. "Cait, what is it?" Julian asked, confused.

The doctor beamed, holding up a familiar box. "Scones!" she squealed in a decidedly un-Caitlin way. She bit into one. "Mmm!"

Julian laughed and took a bite of the scone. Caitlin was right. It was amazing. It brought back old memories when he befriended the servants and they taught him all kinds of skills.

In a few minutes, they had completely devoured the scones. Caitlin licked her fingers, to make sure she didn't leave any crumbs. "That was amazing."

Julian smiled down at the head of brown curls on his lap. "Well, it was made by an amazing person."

"You?" Caitlin turned her brilliant brown eyes to his blue ones.

Julian shook his head. "No. You."

Caitlin blushed just a bit and closed her eyes. As the rain pounded on the car windows, Julian saw water pouring down and soaking everything it could find. He had now dried up, and was warm and cosy. Caitlin Snow was now currently cuddling with him, in a peaceful slumber.

As Julian's eyelids slowly fell, he thought that the date hadn't been such a disaster after all.

 **I got an actual recipe for scones in this one. Unfortunately, I don't cook, so if I wrote something stupid, please forgive me. Don't forget to review, follow, and fave if you liked it! :-)**


	3. November

**Hey, everyone! Here's the November prompt, given by RandomFlashFangirl! **

Julian looked around the dim pub. Why would Cisco send him here?

The Brit shook his head as he remembered Cisco's words. "You might want to go here," the young engineer had said, giving him the address. "You both need it."

Giving up, Julian decided to head to the counter and get a drink while he was at it. Cisco had given a specific time window he was supposed to be here, and here he was, with nothing that interested him in his sight.

Julian glanced at the bartender, who was busy at the moment with another customer. He couldn't quite see her face, but her body language was obviously impatient and bored.

The bartender shook her head and let out an audible sigh, before grabbing a washcloth and mopping up a mess that had formed on the counter some time ago. Her white-and-brown curls fell over her face as she watched the cloth glide over the counter.

Julian cleared his throat. The bartender looked up. "Sorry, can I get you someth - " she broke off.

Julian felt his throat go dry as he stared at the woman in front of him. If he hadn't seen her face, he wouldn't have known that she was Dr. Caitlin Snow.

The blonde was speechless. How could she change in such a short amount of time? Her brown curls had streaks of white, her eyes were mostly blue with flecks of hazel, her skin was pale, and her outfit was decidedly not Caitlin-like.

As Julian ran his eyes over the light blue tank top with a low neckline, he felt heat rise up in his cheeks. "Er, Caitlin?" he forced.

Caitlin bit her lip. "Julian?"

Julian licked his lips. "Um, what are you doing here?"

Icy blue eyes narrowed. "I work here."

"What?!" Julian exclaimed, earning him and Caitlin a few glances.

Caitlin shot him a look, and Julian lowered his voice. 'Why?"

The meta-human avoided his gaze. "Why do you ask me that?"

"You're Caitlin Snow!" Julian stated. "You're brilliant and beautiful and talented and amazing and you don't deserve this kind of life. You deserve so much more."

Caitlin's grip tightened on the glass. Julian glanced at it. Frost formed around the rim of the glass. The Brit gently placed his hand on the glass. "Caitlin?"

Caitlin blinked and glanced down at the frosty glass. Muttering curses under her breath, she roughly set the glass away and grabbed a new one. "What can I get you?"

Julian raised an eyebrow. "And we're going to pretend that we don't know each other?"

"You came to the bar; I'm the bartender," responded Caitlin coldly. "What can I get you?"

"Caitlin, don't do this," pleaded the blonde. "I love you."

The meta-human gasped as her hand swiped the glass, accidentally knocking it off the counter and sending it shattering to pieces. She swallowed hard, kicked away the broken shards, and stormed out.

Julian ran after her, ignoring the looks and whispers he was receiving.

When he emerged into the streets, he saw Caitlin, with brown curls that didn't have a streak of white.

"Cait," he murmured, nearing her. He took her hand into his.

Caitlin turned towards him, her eyes shifting from blue to brown. Tears glistened in her eyes. "How did you get here?"

Julian wasn't sure if she meant the pub, Central City, or the U.S. He decided to answer all three. "I was visiting from England. Of course I went straight to Central City; where else would I go? Then, Cisco told me to come here. This specific time and place."

"Of course, that sounds like Cisco," muttered Caitlin. Julian was apalled to hear bitterness in her voice. Caitlin continued, "He just always has to interfere, doesn't he? He can't just leave me alone!"

"Caitlin," Julian said softly, taking her hand. "He won't leave you alone. He's your best friend. And if you think I'm going to leave you alone, you are horribly mistaken, Caitlin. You are too beautiful and brilliant and amazing to be abandoned; to be left alone; to be given up on. I will never give up on you, Caitlin. I will be here for you. Always."

The meta-human was obviously on the verge to tears. Her curls were more brown than white. Her eyes...though returning to their normal hazel color, still held a coldness that Julian couldn't ever imagine being in Caitlin Snow's beautiful brown eyes.

"You left for London," murmured Caitlin weakly. "Cisco called me. He said you left for London." Tears trickled down her cheeks. "I thought you left me, Julian! I thought you left me, like Barry left the team."

Julian enveloped her into a hug. "I am so sorry I made you think that. But I'm here now."

"You didn't even say good-bye," whispered Caitlin. Her voice was thin and ragged, as if she had run out of air to breath. Julian had no idea how much leaving for London hurt her.

"I was always going to come back..." tried Julian.

At that, Caitlin pulled back, her eyes turning pale blue. "No, you weren't," she countered in a frosty voice. "Cisco told me. He said you resigned from your job."

Julian had nothing to say.

He could see Caitlin's curls turning white, skin turning pale, eyes turning blue. He could see coldness and anger inside her.

"You were never coming back," she stated.

And the worst part was, it was true. He was spent after the events with Savitar and Killer Frost. So he ran. Ran to England and started to build a new mundane life there.

"Caitlin, I am so sorry," said Julian.

Anger flared up inside her. "Stop saying that! You left me, and I was broken. Then, I moved on and I was doing great, until you stopped by! Then it all came crashing down on me. And I remembered everything."

"What about Killer Frost?" Julian prodded.

Caitlin glared at him. "That's the problem! I've been working hard to sort of...come to a compromise. I'm half-Caitlin, half-Killer Frost. And sometimes I'm fully Caitlin, and sometimes I'm fully Killer Frost. But seeing you again...I can't. I can't anymore. There's too much differences between us."

Julian felt a bit of anger boil up inside of himself as well. This was unfair. He couldn't just take the blame. He shoved his anger down and tried to speak reasonably. "But why? Why is it so hard to keep each other in check? What's so different between you two that I have such an impact on?"

"Because Caitlin Snow loves you!" Caitlin yelled. Her eyes shifted from blue to brown to blue. "And I...don't," she admitted softly.

Julian swallowed hard, reeling from this revelation. Caitlin loved him. Caitlin loved him. It echoed in his head repeatedly

"Caitlin's still in there?" Julian asked hesitantly.

She nodded.

"I need her. I need her to tell me."

"No," the meta-human said coldly. "You messed everything up. Now we can't be in sync, because Caitlin here has discovered that she still has feelings for you."

Julian kissed her. He just jumped right in and kissed her. "Caitlin, I know you're in there," he said after they broke apart.

Blue eyes wavered uncertainly, but then...

Hazel eyes, brown curls, and rosy cheeks greeted him. "Caitlin?" he questioned, unsure.

The brunette looked at him, before pulling him into a hug. "Julian, I need you," she whispered. "This isn't a permanent thing. It depends on who can grab control first, and keep control."

"Caitlin, we'll figure this out," assured Julian. He kissed her lightly. "Together. And I'll be with you every step of the way."

 **Aaand...let's all pretend he never goes back to London. Hey, I can dream, can't I? ;**


	4. December

**The December prompt is here! Prompt given by radpineapple. As always, feel free to visit the Snowbert Forum for prompts, Flash news and discussion, and Snowbert talk.**

Caitlin strolled around the mall, stopping every so often to peer into the glass windows, checking if there was anything good enough for one particular person.

She had bought a coffee maker for Barry, some killer heels for Iris, a Star Wars merchandise set (complete with a shirt and calendar) for Cisco, an loose sweatshirt for Wally, a wallet for Joe, and a book for HR.

Now all she needed was the perfect present for Julian.

"What do you think I should get him?" Caitlin had asked Cisco about it on the phone.

"I'm getting him a Slytherin scarf," Cisco had informed her. The brunette had stifled a giggle.

"Great. Maybe I should buy him a wand, then."

"Maybe."

Sometimes Caitlin couldn't be sure if Cisco was being serious or not.

Soon, she spotted a shop that contained one of the fountain pens Julian had been ogling the last time they were here.

She entered the shop, looking for the particular black fountain pen with a gold band circling the cap. It had a smooth outer cover, looking like the ink it contained. Caitlin could almost see her reflection on it.

The doctor scribbled on her palm experimentally. The ink flowed out smoothly; it wasn't bleeding or running out.

"I'll take this," she told the cashier as she placed the pen nestled in a black box with golden letters on the counter.

The cashier smiled at her as she politely typed out the receipt. "Here, Miss," the cashier said as she handed Caitlin a golden label. "It's for a Christmas gift, right?"

The brunette blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I've seen you come here a few times with another man," explained the cashier. "I saw how he looked at the pen."

Caitlin nodded mutely, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

"And you, of course," added the cashier. "But you already know that. You look at him the same way."

The doctor smiled. "Merry Christmas," greeted Caitlin as she turned to leave.

The cashier said, "Before you go, Miss...good luck with that man of yours. You're lucky to have him. It's so rare for someone to look at you like that."

"Thank you," murmured Caitlin genuinely as she left the shop.

Caitlin stopped by a jewelry shop to admire a pair of beautiful diamond earrings that, when they caught the light the right way, sparkled either silver or light blue.

As she searched for those particular earrings, she glimpsed a familiar blonde head...

"Julian?!" Caitlin exclaimed in surprise, before clamming up and ducking before he could see her.

She saw he was holding the diamond earrings she loved. Chewing her lip, she attempted to silently creep out.

The universe was not on her side today. She accidentally dropped her bag when she was right behind Julian, and naturally, her newly-bought present fell out, in Julian Albert's plain sight.

Julian whipped around at the noise, before his eyes widened. "Caitlin! Blimey!"

"Julian!" Caitlin squeaked back, her hand blindly searching for the case on the floor as her hazel eyes remained on Julian's blue ones.

Julian was obviously trying to hide something behind his back. "So, er, what brings you here?"

"I'm having lunch!" Caitlin replied immediately, before remembering it was seven in the evening. "I mean, I'm shopping. For...anyway, what brings you here?"

"A case with Barry," responded Julian hesitantly.

Caitlin frowned in confusion. "Didn't Barry say your case was about a thievery of precious herbs?"

"The herbs...the herbs..." Julian stammered. "The herbs and the diamonds...they're, um, related."

"Well...bye?" Caitlin's tone was more of a question.

"Er...yeah..." Julian stared at her awkwardly.

Caitlin took a deep breath, recollecting herself before texting Cisco.

 _Cisco! Help! I'm shopping for julian!_

A minute later, Cisco responded, _For the last time buy him a wand_

Caitlin let out a frustrated groan. _NO JULIAN IS HERE_

She sent another text. _WHILE I AM SHOPPING_

"Caitlin, are you alright?" Julian asked.

Caitlin gulped. "I'm fine. Just...tired."

Julian nodded as he pulled out his own phone and texted Barry, _Mate i need ur help_

Barry replied, _What is it?_

 _CAITLIN IS HERE :o :o :o_

 _Aren't u supposed to be shopping for her?_

 _Let it sink in allen._

 _OH OH NO..._

Soon, Cisco texted Caitlin, _k i'm gonna help WING IT GIRL_

Barry texted Julian as well, _julian get out of there i'm gonna make a distraction_

Cisco and Barry appeared out of the blue. Barry neared Caitlin while Cisco neared Julian.

"So, Cait! How ya' doin?" Barry greeted, manuevering his body to block Julian from Caitlin's line of sight.

Cisco, meanwhile, made sure Julian's attention was solely on the counter, making sure he didn't turn around to look for Caitlin.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure she wasn't shopping for you, though," continued Cisco. "We both agreed to get you something Slytherin."

A few minutes later, both Caitlin and Julian escaped the situation without much problem.

 _Several years later..._

"That was quite an evening, wasn't it?" Julian questioned as he grinned at the two children before him, a blonde girl and a brown-haired boy. The blonde had streaks of white coloring her blonde curls.

"It was sooo tiring," complained the boy, falling backwards into Caitlin's arms.

"But you had fun, didn't you, Marty?" Caitlin asked as she wrapped her arms around the little boy.

The little boy shrugged. "Yeah..."

"I did!" nodded the girl enthusiastically. "It was so fun. Uncle Barry and Uncle Cisco were so happy you wore those earrings, Mom."

Caitlin subconsciously touched the diamond earrings that hung in her ears. "They did. It was ridiculous, wasn't it?"

"I thought it was funny," countered the girl.

Julian chuckled as he stroked the blonde's white streaks gently. "I'm sure you did, Emma."

Marty frowned. "You find everything funny."

"I do not. I don't find Daddy's pen funny!"

Marty nodded. "Yeah, Dad, why were Uncle Barry and Uncle Cisco laughing at your pen?"

Julian pursed his lips as he looked up from writing the letter to his parents. "Oh, this pen?" He indicated the smooth black pen with the golden band around it.

"It's a fancy pen," said Marty.

Julian stifled a laugh. "It is, isn't it?" he said, casting a glance at Caitlin. "And it came with a fancy box, too."

Caitlin grinned. "These earrings came from a fancy shop," she added.

Caitlin and Julian began laughing, while their children looked a bit confused.

Caitlin put them to bed. When she came down, Julian was almost finished writing the letter.

"I can't believe this pen lasted this long," said Caitlin, studying it.

"I can't believe you were able to keep those earrings, with the life we have," said Julian.

They looked at each other, then said, "I can't believe Barry and Cisco remember that Christmas!"

Julian laughed at their synchronization and shrugged. "It was a good Christmas."

"So is this one," said Caitlin softly, kissing his cheek lightly. "Merry Christmas, Julian."

"Merry Christmas, Cait."

 **OK, so in case you guys didn't get it, Marty and Emma are Cait and Julian's children. Marty is named after Martin, after he *sobs* you know...**

 **And Emma is named after Julian's sister. I don't know if the name Emma is canon or I just read it in a really good fanfic...if it's not canon, then props go to the creators. Your fanfic was really nice. As always, please read and review! Thank you! :-)**


	5. January

**Okay, yes, I admit it. This is a one-sitter. But...I liked writing it and I hope you guys like reading it. :-)**

When Killer Frost heard that Julian had returned to England, Caitlin temporarily resurfaced.

She had found out through a voicemail. Whether Julian knew or not, she read every text and listened intently to every voicemail Julian sent her.

"Hey, Cait," he had said. "I'm, er, just calling to say that I'm leaving for England. I want to mend my relationship with my parents, and personally, I feel like my work here is done. I will miss you and Team Flash, though. I hope you've figured out who you want to me. Most of all, I hope you're happy where you are. Bye."

Killer Frost had gripped the phone tightly, feeling cold mist wafting from her fingers. Her eyes slowly turned brown as warm tears fell down pink cheeks.

But that was past. Now, Caitlin was struggling to act like Julian's departure hadn't affected her. She tried to act independent with Team Flash.

But if one would look inside her little apartment in the wee hours of the morning, the moon still not set and the sun still not risen, they would find a brunette still agitated, even in her sleep, dried tears barely visible on her face, unruly curls spread across the pillow, wearing a grey shirt that had belonged to a man who once loved her.

 **Yes, it's short. And angsty. I apologize for the former. ;-)**


	6. February

**Hehe, this is late. Very late. Credits to elipotter18 for this prompt! :-)**

Caitlin's brown eyes widened as soon as she and Julian stepped inside the designated restaurant for date night.

"Julian..." she murmured in shock. "This..."

"Isn't a steak house," Julian finished with a dry smile. "Yeah."

Caitlin chuckled quietly as she picked at the strap of her black-and-white dress. "I'm glad you warned me to wear something nice."

Julian hummed as he placed his arm around her shoulder. "I didn't have to though. You'd look nice in anything."

Caitlin blushed as they walked over to their table. "Can you get any cheesier?" she joked.

Julian's blue eyes glinted mischievously. "Well, Cisco did bless me with a book of cheesy pick-up lines..."

Caitlin choked as Julian made a big show of retrieving the book from his bag. The brunette regretted that she had given him a sling bag for his birthday.

The first pick-up line was fairly easy to fend off. "Did it hurt?" Julian said.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "When I fell from heaven?"

Julian sighed. "That was easy," he pointed out.

"Maybe all of them will be," Caitlin smirked.

Julian shook his head, unwilling to surrender. "How about this: Are you Google?"

"Because I'm your answer to everything?"

Julian harrumphed triumphantly. "No, because you have everything I've been searching for!"

Caitlin choked once again as she sipped her glass of wine. "I hate you," she muttered.

Julian brushed it off as he grabbed his menu. "Oh, by the way, you owe me a drink."

Caitlin glanced at him curiously. "Why?"

"Because I dropped mine when I looked at you," explained Julian.

Caitlin immediately burst out laughing. Julian unsurely chuckled along. "Um, what's so funny?" he asked.

"Because that actually happened!" Caitlin gasped out. "Don't you remember?"

Julian groaned. Now he remembered when he had accidentally spilled his coffee when Caitlin approached him at Jitters one day.

"Don't remind me," he grumbled.

Caitlin smirked. "Payback: Is it just me, or is it hot in here?"

Julian peered over the menu and nodded his head to the steaming complimentary soup in front of them. "That would be the soup."

Caitlin scowled. "I won't talk to you," she muttered before waving the waitress over.

"Yes, miss?" the waitress asked politely.

The brunette stated her order, as well as adding Julian's aforementioned preferences. The Brit asked suddenly, "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

"No," replied Caitlin, already turning back to the waitress to continue her inquiry about the caviar.

Julian tapped the table. "Well then, please start."

That pick-up line earned him an amused eye roll from Caitlin and a quiet chuckle from the waitress.

After Caitlin ordered they sat in silence. Julian's lips quirked up into a smile. "I need a doctor."

Caitlin sighed. "Is that another way of saying you need me?"

Julian chuckled. "You know, you're really bad at this," he pointed out. "It's because I broke my leg falling for you."

The brunette couldn't help it. She laughed, unable to keep her small frown. Julian grinned at his victory.

Her laugh was cut short by Julian's phone. He glanced at the screen, muttered an apology, and spoke quietly into the phone. A minute later, he ended it. "Cupid called," Julian announced. "He wants my heart back."

Caitlin choked on her wine for the third time that night, this time because of laughter.

"I hate you," she gasped out.

Julian beamed. "Someone call the cops. It must be illegal to look this good."

This pick-up line caused Caitlin's already-red cheeks to blush harder.

The CSI continued, "Is your dad - oh, I am so sorry."

The doctor's expression had turned from entertained to awkward. "It's fine."

"No, I shouldn't have brought your father up," he apologized.

Caitlin's lips curled into a half-smile. "My dad taught me a lot of things, Julian. You know the last thing he taught me?"

"What?" the blonde asked quietly. He grabbed Caitlin's hand gently.

Brown eyes sparkled with joy. "He taught me that nothing lasts forever. So, Julian Albert, will you be my nothing?"

Julian clasped their hands together and kissed Caitlin lightly. "And that, Caitlin Snow, is the best pick-up line I have ever heard."


	7. March

**Happy Ash Wednesday, everyone! This prompt was given by The Tribute Initiate. Write-To-You is doing this prompt as well, so I suggest you check hers out. (It's adorable, I promise.)**

Frost was getting tired of nostalgia.

She had resurfaced in the middle of the night, when Caitlin had made the decision to leave. Caitlin missed Team Flash, which was slightly understandable.

Slightly.

Then, when Caitlin returned to Team Flash, Frost would return to Caitlin's apartment after a particularly difficult mission with objects of nostalgia scattered in random locations.

The first time it had happened, Caitlin had let her out when Cisco was alerting her of a meta-human's presence. To her annoyance, a photograph of Julian was laid out in front of her, evidence that the brunette had been moping around over that Brit.

Then, Frost resurfaced when having coffee with Harry. Naturally, the second thing she did was glance down at her clothes. This time, she was wearing one of Julian's discarded hats, as well as a cream coat that was a present of Julian and had the ability of pushing her on the verge of throwing up. To compensate, Frost rolled her eyes instead.

Caitlin had been baking scones and preparing tea when Frost appeared, and this was one of the few times she didn't mind as much. The delicious smell of scones wafted around, and Frost easily identified it as Julian's recipe - the one he had taught Caitlin to master. The tea was equally appealing, its warmth teasing the ice cold meta-human. Contrary to belief, Killer Frost quite liked the warmth sometimes. If it was the warmth from a hug, however, then, well...

Let's just say that Frost could readily freeze you to death if she tried.

By the time Frost found herself to be staring at Caitlin and Julian's old messages, she was fed up.

"Too much moping, Caitlin," she muttered in frustration before quickly suiting up and joining Cisco in the battlefield.

The rogue meta-human, whom Cisco had christened Soprano, had the power of song on her side - if she followed a particular pattern of notes, then she could produce energy patterns such as thermal energy, electric energy, and so on. Soprano also had the remarkable power of terribly wrong timing, because, at the moment, Frost was pissed.

"Frost! We're not trying to kill her," warned Cisco for the umpteenth time. "We just need to play the music louder to catch her off-tune."

"This would be easier if she didn't know how to sing in the first place!" screeched Frost, exasperated. The ice dagger that shot out of her fingers flew past Soprano narrowly.

Soprano turned to Frost with widened eyes as the slightest dot of blood marked her cheek.

Frost smirked. This girl wasn't stupid enough to not fear death, at least. And at least Soprano could understand that Frost was in a definite mood to throw a dagger and hit bulls-eye.

The icy meta-human continued to fling various forms of weapons towards the now-terrified Soprano, to the point where Cisco admitted he felt sorry for her.

Soprano tried to generate thermal energy during multiple occasions, but only succeeded in producing an awkward tone a key too flat.

"Cisco!" Frost roared. "Now!"

Cisco vibed himself near Soprano and clamped on a pair of handcuffs. Soprano was breathless and hoarse after many failed attempts of fending off Frost's attacks and hitting a note even a nightingale would have a difficulty singing simultaneously.

Back at the cortex, Iris remarked in amusement, "Frost, you looked like you were out to kill."

"I am so sick of Caitlin moping around about a boy," grumbled Frost. "She's acting like a broken-hearted teenager. I can't believe she can't move on with that British boy."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"You mean...Julian?" Iris asked.

Frost nodded, and was followed by another awkward silence.

Iris cleared her throat. "Sorry, guys, gotta take this. Barry's calling. That probably means he and Dad are having trouble with the toothbrushes, even all the way in Hawaii." She let out a nervous chuckle and excused herself.

Meanwhile, Cisco turned to look at Frost. "You know, if you really were fed up about everything, you should try to bring matters into your own hands."

Frost stayed silent, this time with a rare thoughtful look on her face. Cisco took this as a signal to go and slipped out of the cortex. Frost pursed her lips. Take things into her own hands, huh? She could do that.

She could feel Caitlin trying to force her way out, but she firmly refused. For once, she was doing it for Caitlin herself.

Frost dialled Barry, with just a hint of hesitation. Barry was on a vacation - was it really her right to bother him?

"Yes," Frost answered her own question aloud.

Barry answered just a bit too loud. "Hi! Who is this?"

Frost cringed and put some distance between herself and the phone. "Barry, this is Frost."

"Yeah, what is it?" Barry yelled. "Is Team Flash in danger?"

"I need you to run me to England," Frost said nonchalantly.

She could hear Barry spluttering on the other end. "Um...okay. Now?"

"Later," Frost responded. "I'll call you."

"Okay, bye," Barry said awkwardly.

Frost ended the call, leaving a bewildered speedster behind.

The meta-human quickly returned to Caitlin's apartment, wrinkling her forehead in distaste as she picked out clothes that would satisfy her alter-ego.

After stuffing them all into a backpack with a few toiletries and other essentials (including her wallet, phone, and charger), she called Barry again, as promised.

"Barry? I'm ready."

In a flash, the speedster appeared in front of her apartment. Frost gave a thin-lipped smile.

"You do know how to get to London, right?" Frost questioned.

Barry shrugged and glanced at a map on his phone. "Ask Cisco or Iris to guide us," he finally said after he gave up on trying to learn the directions. "I might think Hawaii's Tasmania."

Frost sighed and called up Iris, stating her request.

"Um...okay," answered Iris uncertainly. "Why?"

"I just need to visit a little someone for Caitlin," replied Frost, a mischievous grin forming on her blue lips.

She could almost see Iris' curious expression. "This little someone doesn't happen to be Julian, does it?

Frost smiled. "Maybe you haven't lost your touch yet."

Iris laughed. "I hope so." She paused, then said, "Okay, we're ready. I have the GPS on Barry's suit enabled and the route from here to London already mapped out."

Frost quickly tied her hair onto a bun and tucked it under a red hat she found. She grabbed some shades as well. "We're all set," she replied, casting an affirming glance at Barry. He nodded.

Barry gently took Frost by the waist and ran, with Iris dictating directions as fast as she could. Frost felt the wind whip at her face fiercely, as if it left a mark. After an amount of time that Frost couldn't quite pinpoint, the meta-human caught sight of a red double-decker bus.

"Stop!" Iris exclaimed.

Frost slowly untangled herself from the speedster and patted herself down, making sure she was still in one piece and double-checking for any flames that could have sprung up during the trip.

"Thank you, Flash," Frost nodded, gripping the straps of her backpack.

Barry waved a little good-bye before speeding away, almost causing her hat to fly off. Frost clamped it back down tightly, a grimace on her face. Now came the hard part - looking for Julian Albert.

The most logical move was to exchange her currency. She'd never get anywhere without money, specifically the English pound. She stopped by a bank, and after a few hours of complications, she received the money.

Next, she stopped by a cafe, earning herself strange looks due to the size of her backpack. She ordered a sandwich and coffee and pulled out her phone.

"Excuse me!" Frost called to the waitress who had just taken her order. "The wifi password?"

The waitress nodded and hurried away, before returning with a small slip of paper with random letters and numbers. Frost connected to the wifi and searched "Julian Albert" on Facebook. She took note of his address and work place. Luckily, both were just a short distance away from the cafe she was in now.

Frost plotted out her budget and Plan B if something went wrong. The waitress eventually brought her order, which Frost ate quickly. The meta-human paid without bothering to leave a tip. She was in a rush, after all.

Frost stood up, adjusting her hat and walked uncertainly to where Julian's flat supposedly was. She huffed a little, the backpack's weight tiring her out after carrying it for the whole day, and shifted it a little between her shoulders.

While walking, she dropped her hat, and the cold England breeze swept it away and towards the street. A red bus ran it over. Frost bit her lip and tugged on her white curls anxiously. The other people on the street eyed her suspiciously. Frost was sure they recognized her from the news and adjusted her shades, hoping it covered most of her face.

Due to England weather and Frost's rotten luck, raindrops began to fall. Frost didn't notice it at first, but soon the drizzle became rain and the rain became a storm, and Frost's shades were fogged, her clothes were sticking to her body, and her curls looked like they were sloppy ice you found stuck to the bottom of your cooler.

"Caitlin Snow, you better be worth it," Frost growled, fully aware that she looked like a wet cat.

A stranger knocked into her, carrying an umbrella. "Pardon me," he muttered in a British accent.

"Watch where you're going," snapped Frost, her mood getting worse by the minute.

The umbrella the man was holding hit her face several times. She turned to glare at him. "Are you following me?"

The man responded indignantly, "No! Of course not!"

Frost peered at him through her shades. However, she couldn't see well since the raindrops trickled down the lenses and it fogged around the sides.

"You better not be," warned Frost coldly and continued on. She let out a frustrated groan as she realized the man was still walking with her, and his umbrella was still hitting her face.

The man seemed to notice her irritation. "Would you like to share an umbrella?"

Frost shook her head. "I'm already soaked."

The man persisted, "You might get sick."

"Are the British really this aggravating or is it just you?" Frost said. She walked faster, exceeding the man. "Stupid Brits," she muttered.

Finally she stopped right in front the supposed flat of Julian and knocked the door. Nobody answered. She sighed and fumbled with the lock. She would have to break in. She used her powers to quickly break in, and the result was successful.

Frost arched her eyebrow at the simple but neat residence. She dumped her backpack on the ground and sank down into a couch. She couldn't care less if she ruined it. She was so damn tired and if Caitlin and Julian didn't appreciate what she did then she would freeze and shatter all remembrance of Julian in Caitlin's apartment. Except the scones, maybe. Always keep the scones.

With that thought, Frost unintentionally drifted off to sleep. As her pale eyelids fluttered down, her hair turned brown and her skin gained a tinge of pink. Caitlin Snow continued to slumber.

Caitlin shifted slightly, incoherently mumbling. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips and she pulled the soft material that was around her closer. The scent around her was not her own, but it was strangely comforting. The doctor took another deep breath, inhaling the smell of black coffee, honey and crisp paper.

After a few minutes of quiet bliss, Caitlin finally decided that it was time for herself to wake up. She opened her eyes and let out another sigh as she sat up. Then she blinked. And blinked again.

This was not her bed.

This was not her room.

She looked down at her clothes. A soft sweater was resting against her body. This wasn't her sweater, either.

Where was she?

The last thing she remembered was that she was staring - somewhat sulkily, she admitted - at Julian's old messages. Then Frost took control, then -

Oh God. Frost. If Caitlin had woken up in another of Frost's situations, she swore one day she was going to install a brain CCTV camera or something so Caitlin could keep track of Frost's whereabouts.

Caitlin stepped out of the cosy bed and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a simple but neat bedroom. It had a bed, a closet, and a small bedside desk. The desk was stacked with paperwork and a pair of shades sitting on it. Caitlin thumbed through the papers curiously, and her eyes caught the name "Julian Albert".

Dark brown eyes widened. The brunette burst out of the room and didn't run very far until she bumped into a certain blonde.

"Caitlin! You're awake!" Julian exclaimed, gently steadying Caitlin.

Caitlin stared at him. "I - You - Frost - " she stammered. "Hi."

Julian smiled at her. "Hi."

Caitlin looked down at the sweater. "Did you...dress me?"

Julian blushed and looked down. "You, erm, had a tank top underneath. You still do. Um, you were soaking wet from the rain."

Caitlin furrowed her eyebrows. "Rain? How did I get here exactly?"

"You don't remember?" the blonde looked at her curiously. "I was actually hoping you'd tell me that. I found you collapsed on my couch, actually. With those ridiculously large pair of shades on you face. Not that I'm insulting your shades, of course. Your shades look great."

The brunette smiled at his rambling. "Actually, I think Frost might have led me here."

"Frost?" Julian stopped. "You're...okay?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yeah, we are."

Julian nodded awkwardly. "So, um...it's nice to see you again."

The doctor cleared her throat and nodded. "It's nice to see you too." She chewed on her lip, then out of impulse, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. "Really nice."

Julian's grin got even wider. He brought his face closer to hers. "Would you, by any chance, like to stay here for a bit?"

Caitlin nodded. "Of course." She attempted to plant another kiss, but quickly jerked away as a fit of coughing erupted inside her. Julian rubbed her back and felt her forehead.

"Oh, I have a fever, don't I?" Caitlin groaned.

Julian chuckled as he gently guided her back to the room. "I'm willing to take care of you." He instructed her to change out of her jeans. As he patiently waited for Caitlin to exit from the bathroom, he shook his head fondly as he remembered the irritated woman, whom he now took as Frost.

"You should've let me share my umbrella, Frost."

 **Yay, thanks for reading! Also, can we all just ignore the fact that it would've been way faster if Cisco brought Frost to England? Thank you for your consideration. XD**


	8. April

**Hey everyone! Back with another April prompt! Honestly, I'm not really satisfied with my work. I feel like there's something missing but I just don't know what. Hopefully you guys will give me feedback and help me improve my writing. Thank you! :-)**

It was all a blur.

The screeching of the tires, the desperate sound of Julian's horn, the sudden tug of the seatbelt as Caitlin jerked forward. She could see streaks of red and green. As shards of shattered glass pierced her skin and her head smacked the car door beside her, all she could think of were the colors of Christmas.

 _Christmas,_ she thought drowsily. _Red and green are Christmas colors. I like Christmases when Julian is with me..._ she struggled to open her eyes with that thought.

"Julian?" Caitlin mumbled. "Julian, are you okay?" She tried to pat his arm gently and turned around to look at him. He looked horrible, with cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Oh, no, Julian..." the brunette breathed as she tried to remember what to do. However, she was too light-headed.

She shivered as she felt cold creep up her body. _This feels a lot like Christmas. It's soooo coolllddd._

* * *

Caitlin blinked her eyes open, then immediately closed them again as the bright light blinded her temporarily. She released a groan.

"Caitlin?" A familiar voice said her name with relief, but she couldn't quite place who it was.

"Julian..." she mumbled. She needed to see him what had happened? The doctor breathed in deeply, inhaling the sanitized smell of the hospital.

"No, this isn't Julian, Cait," the voice said. "It's Cisco."

Caitlin opened her eyes again, allowing herself to adjust to the brightness. "Cisco," she said. "Hey."

Cisco grinned. "Glad to have you back."

"Mmm," she sighed, shifting around the hospital bed. "How long have I been out?"

"A day," replied Cisco.

She looked around the room. "This isn't the hospital."

"No, it isn't," nodded Cisco. "It's S.T.A.R. Labs."

Caitlin looked up at him. "Thank you."

Cisco shrugged. "We couldn't do much, without our doctor."

"You did great," assured Caitlin. "I don't even have a concussion." She frowned. "But...Cisco, do you know why I was unconscious?"

"Killer Frost came out," explained Cisco. "Her powers healed your supposed concussion and your multiple wounds and injuries. We think you collapsed after she retreated because your body was still not done with its regenerative process, and Frost's actions over-exerted you."

"But...what about Julian?" demanded Caitlin, panic starting to flood inside her.

Cisco winced. "Caitlin, you should rest for a bit."

"I'm fine," argued Caitlin. Despite her words, nausea started to affect her. She ignored it. "Cisco, what is wrong with Julian?"

"He's suffered multiple fractures and significant blood loss," said Cisco quietly. "We brought him to a real hospital."

"I don't understand. How can he be that injured - "

"Caitlin, he doesn't have the same abilities as you," said Cisco. "Killer Frost's powers were able to heal you, but not Julian. Frost was able to patch up his wounds, but not before he lost a lot of blood."

Caitlin groaned. "This is all my fault." She started to stand up, but Cisco stopped her.

"Caitlin, rest for another day. I promise Julian can wait."

* * *

Caitlin stood outside the hospital door, chewing on her lip. Cisco stood with her.

"Ready?" he asked.

Caitlin nodded. They entered with Cisco's hand firmly on hers. She gripped it, as if to squeeze out some comfort.

"Julian," she whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

The lo - her _friend,_ was lying still on the bed. Tubes were circling around him. Caitlin chewed on her lip and made her way slowly to him.

"I'm so sorry, Julian," she whispered.

The blonde groaned. Caitlin smiled as she let her hand lightly brush his face. "At least you're okay," she said with a thankful smile.

Julian's eyes opened. "Cait."

"Hey," she greeted.

He let out a content sigh. "At least you're okay."

* * *

Caitlin met him at the hospital when he was ready to be discharged. He was patiently leaning on his crutches when he got there, a small smile on his face.

"It's nice to see you like this," admitted Caitlin.

"What, disabled?" he asked with a teasing tone.

The brunette stifled a chuckle. "Happy."

They stepped into the chilly December air. It was December 1, 3 months after the accident.

"I like Christmas with you," she said quietly.

"I do, too," replied Julian.


	9. May

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Really sorry if this seems rushed. Based off Write-To-You's prompt (she's awesome, check her out):** **Write a fanfiction based off of the song "The Cure" by Lady Gaga. You can check out the lyrics in the internet, it is SO Snowbert.**

"Julian..."

Julian peered at the figure standing at his doorway. "Who is it?" Who could possibly be at his door in the middle of the night?

"Julian." A woman practically fell into Julian's arms. "Julian."

Julian lifted up her face. "...Caitlin?"

There was definitely something wrong. What he now recognized as melting icicles dripped from her fingers. Her curls had white streaks, contrasting against her brown hair. She was unnaturally pale, and her clothes were tattered and thin. Most alarming of all, she seemed to be in intense pain. She released a sharp moan of agony as her eyes shifted from brown to pale blue.

"The cure," she gasped out. "The cure, Julian. It - it didn't work."

Julian suddenly became aware that she was shivering. A thin layer of ice was surrounding her eyes. "Caitlin, come in. Tell me what happened."

Caitlin stumbled inside before crumpling to the floor. She muffled her screams and her limbs thrashed uncontrollably. Blurs of blue, white, and brown blinded Julian before all was still again.

Julian knelt down beside her. "Cait?"

She mumbled incoherently.

Julian carefully scooped her up and carried her to his room. He laid her on the bed and studied her. She had cuts on her face and arms. He dressed her wounds and draped a large quilt comforter over a fluffy set of scarves and coats.

Caitlin was still awake - barely - while he did all these things. Sometimes she would mumble inaudibly and release a short sigh. Sometimes she would speak deliriously but coherently.

She would look up at Julian. "Can you sing me a song?"

And Julian would sing a quiet lullaby Emma used to sing to him when he couldn't sleep. Caitlin would be sobbing quietly when the song would end, and she would always ask him to sing it again.

As he was singing, he realized that Caitlin was rubbing her hands and arms, still evidently cold. This time, she was sobbing harder than ever.

"Why are you crying?" Julian asked gently.

Caitlin sniffed. "I keep on letting you sing. You're tired."

"No, I'm not," Julian replied. "I would sing for as long as you want."

He found her hand buried amongst the scarves and held onto it. "Do you want me to sing again?"

Caitlin nodded and snuggled against the blankets and coats as he started to sing again.

Gradually, her shivering ceased. Delirious Caitlin had gone; sensible Caitlin returned.

"Julian," she whispered, struggling to sit up.

"Shh, Cait," Julian replied. "You need to rest."

Caitlin shook her head and pushed herself up with her arms. Julian wrapped his arms around her, stroking her streaked hair.

"I'm okay," she told him.

Julian remained silent as he hugged her tighter. Caitlin sighed as she melted into his arms, obviously exhausted.

"Thank you, Julian," said Caitlin. "Thank you."

Julian hummed, continuing to keep her close. "Would you like me to stay with you?"

"Yes." The brunette released a final sigh as her eyelids drooped down.

Julian looked down tenderly at the sleeping Caitlin Snow in his arms. She deserved so much better than this. That was his last thought before he, too, drifted off to sleep.

 **Hope you all liked it! Also, radpineapple will be doing this prompt too so please check her one-shot out as well!**


End file.
